Enter Puss in Boots and Cody Itsuka
This is the transcript for the scene where Puss in Boots and Cody Itsuka are introduced in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek 2. our heroes, Shrek and Donkey wonder through the woods Ryan Tokisaki: Face it, Donkey. We are lost. Donkey: We can't be lost. We followed the king's instructions exactly. What did he say? Head to the deepest, darkest part of the woods. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Alvin: Uh-huh. Sunset Shimmer: Got it. Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Donkey: Past the sinister trees with those scary looking branches. Ryan Tokisaki: Check. Donkey: Hey and there's that bush that's shaped like Jerley Bassid. Evil Ryan: We past that bush a lot of times already! Megatron: He should already know that. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess he did yell for somethings, Galvatron. Or is it Megatron. I can tell. Shrek: Great. My one chance to fix things up with Fiona's dad and I end up lost in the woods with you! Ryan-Ko: Us too. Donkey: Hey, you don't have to get all huffy with me. I'm only trying to help. Sci-Ryan: We know! We know. sighs So, we did well. Shrek wants to make things better for Fiona's father. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Spikewave: I hope you try to find some hope for Sunset's new bodyguard. Donkey: Yeah, Sure, now let's go bond with Daddy. they move on, Codylight is aware of a purring noise Codylight Sparkle: Well. Megatron. I did know you lost your evil side. But, the purring? Megatron: Hey, what are you talking about. I'm not purring. Ryan F-Freeman: Adagio's sarcasam Oh. What's next? You need a hug? Adagio Dazzle: Megatron's not a cat. Donkey: Hey, Ryan. Robots don't purr. Evil Anna: For real-sies? Because I know he might be something. Bertram T. Monkey: I think you're the worst, Evil Anna. Evil Anna: Oh, yeah, Bertram? Well, I think you're... Evil Ryan: Ugh. I tell you one thing, Megatron. Us in the woods with my 2 bandmates is not making Shrek's world anymore clenched teeth bearable. Donkey: You're right. And what does Shrek think I am, some kind of.. in Boots and Cody Itsuka land in front of them Puss in Boots: Aha! Fear me. If you dare. hisses Cody Itsuka: Uh, yeah. What he said. Sci-Ryan: Oh look. A little cat. Donkey: Look out, guys. He's got a piece. Sean Ryan: And his partner is a spirit. Sci-Ryan: It's a cat, Donkey. Ryan Tokisaki: A spirit? Bertram T. Monkey: I'll protect you, Sunset. He looks like Cody! Cody Fairbrother: Calm down. Ryan Tokisaki: I've got this, Cody. Cody Itsuka Now then. How about you and I fight in a spirited comparition? Shrek: Here, kitty-kitty-kitty. Come on. Itsuka brings out his mallet, Gikronos as Puss puts down his sword and cloak and bounds towards Shrek with him following seemingly harmless Sci-Ryan: Aww. Come here little kitty. brings out his claws and he and Cody Itsuka start attacking Shrek Ryan F-Freeman: Shrek! Crash Bandicoot: Cody Itsuka back Shrek, hold still! Shrek, hold still! and the gang try to get Puss then Sci-Ryan kicks Shrek between the legs Sci-Ryan: Did I miss? Shrek: No. You got them. leaps off Shrek's back and onto Cody Itsuka's shoulder Cody Itsuka: Now, Ogre and OpThomas Prime. Pray for mercy from.... craves a P on a tree while Codori makes a CI on the other Puss in Boots: Puss.... in Boots. Cody Itsuka: And me. Cody Itsuka. Shrek: Ooh. I'll kill that cat! Bertram T. Monkey: If you harm Sunset, I'll crush you with Megatron's bear hands! is about to fight again when he starts coughing Sci-Ryan: Uhhh. spits out a hairball Puss in Boots: chuckles Hairball. Donkey: Oh. That is nasty. picks up Codori and Shrek picks up Puss Shrek: What do you reckon we should do with them? Ryan Tokisaki: I say we take the sword and neuter him right here. Give him the Bob Barker treatment Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we could spare them. Cody Itsuka: Please! We implore you! Puss in Boots: It was nothing personal, Señors and senoritas. We were doing it only for my family. My mother, she is sick. And my father lives off the garbage! Cody Itsuka: The king offered us much more profit so Puss can have a litter or brothers... Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Fiona's father paid you to do this? Puss in Boots: The rich king? Si. Ryan Tokisaki: Ok. We can spare you. How did Cody create you? Cody Itsuka: Through Kotori's kiss. lets go of Codori drops Puss Ryan Tokisaki: Well, guys. Not much about OpThomas, but it's like Ryan's Keyblade wielding friend, Volpora. Thomas: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: It's Sora. I guess we know that. at his phone and see a scene from the episode "Antibug" called "Megabug rises" Megatron: Ladyan is beter then me. crying Akuma lands on his fusion cannon and a butterfly frame forms around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Megabug. I am Ryan Repulsa. I noticed that Ladyan let you down as a hero. I want his downfall as well. Shall we take him out together? Megatron: You can count me in, Ryan Repulsa. There will be one hero in Paris. transforms into Megabug as the Akuma consumes him Megabug: Me. Megabug. paused the clip Sci-Ryan: I kid you not. Megabug is like Megatron. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I know we just find a way to make Fiona happy. Wait a sec. pulls out a card Ryan F-Freeman: Happiness. at the back of the card Just a tear drop away. Donkey, think of the saddest thing that's ever happend to you. Donkey: Aw man. Where do I begin? One time that old farmer tried to sell me for some magic beans. Then this fool had a party and he have the guests trying to pin a tail on me. Then they got drunk and start beating me with a stick going,"Piñata! Piñata!". What's a piñata anyway? Shrek: No, Donkey. Ryan is onto something. I need you to cry. Donkey: Don't go projecting on me. I know you're feeling bad, but you got to... steps Donkey's hoof Donkey: OWW! You little hairy, litter-licking sack of... tear rolls off and lands on the card Ryan is holding. The bubble appears Fairy Godmother: What? Is it on? Is it on? throat This is Fairy Godmother. I’m either away from my desk or with a client. But if you come by the office, we’ll be glad to make you an appointment. Have a "happy ever after." bubble pops Sci-Ryan: Wow. Shrek: Are you up for a little quest, guys? Donkey: That's more like it! Shrek and Donkey, along with Ryan and the Technorganic Empire, on another whirlwind adventure. Sean Ryan: Ain't no stopping us now~ Crash Bandicoot: Yahoo! We're on the move~ Puss in Boots: Stop, heroes! Codori and I have misjudged you. Shrek: Join the club. We've got jackets. Puss in Boots: On my honor, I am obliged to accompany you until I have saved your life as you have spared me mine. Cody Itsuka: And I am intent to protect you and Sunset as bodyguard until I save your life like Kuryan spared mine. Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, but the positions of talking animals and Sunset's bodyguards are already taken. Donkey: Bertram is right. Let's go, Shrek. Shrek? Evil Ryan: You two, Ryan. Ryan? and Shrek look at Puss who is making a cute face with big eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Awww. Cody Fairbrother: Brother, are you.. at Puss Awww. Soo, cute. Donkey and Megatron: Guys! Ryan F-Freeman: Aw, come on, Galvatron, look at him in his wee little boots. Shrek: You know, Ryan, how many cats can wear boots? Honestly. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody Fairbrother: Let's keep him. Donkey: Say what? [ Megatron and Donkey: Ahh! Shrek: Ah, listen. He's purring! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes